Nekat
by anak sekolahan
Summary: L kecelakaan di hari kencan pertamanya. Keadaan L sangat kritis. bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? silahkan baca dan mohon tinggalkan review yaaa...


Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik TO dan TO.

Warning : gaje, abal, aneh, garing, mungkin OC dan OOC dan super aneh. Dalam cerita ini, Light adalah sahabat baik L dan semua karakter disini tak pernah mengenal death note (Trus ini fic apa?). maaf, ini untuk kepentingan cerita.

Pairing : LxMisa.

* * *

**Nekat**

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jum'at, sudah lima hari L dan Misa jadian. Misa langsung "memutuskan hubungan" dengan Light beberapa jam setelah L sempat kaget atas keputusan Misa, karena selama ini Light menyangka kalau Misa sudah sangat amat menyukai Light, tapi setelah itu Light menyetujui saja keputusan Misa.

Dan setelah jadian dengan Misa, L berubah 180 derajat. Dia jadi sering tersenyum dan tertawa, bernyanyi, wajah selalu bersemangat, dan mulai rajin "membersihkan" diri. Tak ada lagi ekspresi datar di wajah imut L. Misa benar-benar merubah hidupnya.

"Misa, besok ketemuan yuk. Di belakang lapangan tenis tempatku biasa latihan." Ajak L melalui telepon.

"Ok, jam berapa?" Misa terdengar sangat antusias.

"Jam 8 pagi, nanti aku juga ingin mengajakmu ke kebun binatang." Jawab L sambil menahan tawa.

"Baik, Misa setuju. Tapi kenapa ke kebun binatang?" Misa jadi bingung.

"Aku ingin mencari kembaranmu disana, koala." L tertawa pelan.

"Ihh, Ryuzaki jahat. Aku kan manusia, bukan koala."

"Habis, kamu imut plus lucu kayak koala."

"Bisa aja, tapi makasih Ryuzaki." Misa tersipu-sipu.

"Hehehe. Sampai besok ya!"

"OK." Dan percakapan mereka "selesai".

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

Misa membongkar lemarinya. Dia sedang bingung memilih baju apa yang akan dia kenakan untuk bertemu dengan L nanti. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam penuh, dia baru menemukan baju yang cocok. Dia berdandan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Setelah semua selesai, dia langsung melesat keluar rumah dan segera mencari taksi untuk menuju ke lapangan tenis.

* * *

**Di Lapangan Tenis**

"Waduh, aku terlambat 15 menit!" Misa panik dan langsung berlari ke belakang lapangan yang sepi. Ya, sepi karena antara lapangan tenis dan halaman di belakangnya dibatasi oleh dinding tebal dan besar, selain itu jam segini belum ada orang yang datang untuk bermain tenis disana. Misa duduk di salah satu bangku disana sambil menatap sungai di depannya.

"Ternyata Ryuzaki belum datang. Sebaiknya kutunggu saja disini." Ucap Misa.

Satu jam telah berlalu, L tak muncul-muncul juga. Misa sampai ketiduran di bangku itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Samar-samar Misa mendengar suara tangisan.

"Misa bangun, buat apa kau ada disini? Ryuzaki tak akan pernah datang." Kata orang itu sambil menangis.

"Eh, Light. Kok tahu Misa disini?" Misa kebingungan.

"Itu tak penting Misa, yang penting Ryuzaki tak akan pernah datang kesini."

"Jangan asal bicara, Light! Ryuzaki orang baik, dia tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya."

"Tapi kali ini lain, Misa. Ryuzaki sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Heh? Yang benar? Setahuku kemarin Ryuzaki masih sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku tidak bohong. Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Tangis Light semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa! Kapan? Bagaimana kondisi Ryuzaki sekarang?" Misa mulai memucat dan panik.

"Saat dia berjalan kesini untuk menemuimu, dia tertabrak mobil. Si pelaku langsung kabur. Ryuzaki ditemukan dalam kondisi yang sudah sangat kritis."

"Light bohong! Misa gak percaya!" Misa mulai menangis.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita ke rumah sakit." Ajak Light. Misa akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti Light sambil tetap menangis, bahkan tangisannya makin deras.

* * *

**Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit**

"Dimana aku?" L berkata sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah ruang operasi, tapi tak ada dokter disana. Tiba-tiba L nekat keluar lewat jendela, dia tak ingin membuat semua orang mengiranya sudah mati.

_Lebih baik aku dianggap hilang daripada mati, _batin L sembari meloncat dari jendela. Untung saja ruangan itu berada di lantai dasar, jadi luka L tidak menjadi makin parah. L segera berlari dan segera memanggil taksi yang lewat...

"Pak, antarkan saya ke Wammy House. Kalau bisa dengan kecepatan yang paling tinggi."

Taksi itu melaju dengan sangat cepat. L sesekali menatap ke belakang, takut ada pegawai rumah sakit yang mengetahui dirinya kabur.

"Terimakasih pak." L segera keluar dari taksi itu dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju panti megah di depannya. Near yang sedang bermain di kamarnya tidak sengaja menoleh ke jendela. Dia kaget melihat L yang sedang berlumuran darah itu. Near pun segera keluar menuju ke tempat L.

"Kak L, apa yang terjadi padamu? Mari, kubantu." Near menawarkan bantuannya. Walau badan L lebih tinggi dari Near, Near tetap berusaha untuk membopong L menuju ke dalam panti.

Semua anak panti saat itu sedang berada di dalam, jadi tak ada yang mengetahui kalau L datang. Near mengantarkan L ke ruang kesehatan, sejenis rumah sakit. Luka-luka L segera di obati. Near berlari menuju ruangan Watari dan melaporkan kalau L datang.

* * *

**Sementara itu Saat Misa dan Light Sampai di Rumah Sakit**

Air mata Misa terus mengalir. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan L. Light juga sesekali menangis, dia juga peduli pada L, karena L adalah teman terbaiknya. Sesampainya di depan kamar operasi L...

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi dia masih terluka parah?" tanya seorang perawat pada perawat yang lain

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita panggil dokter saja sekarang." Jawab perawat itu. Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi L.

"Suster, ada apa ini?" Misa bertanya pada perawat yang masih menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

"Pasien di ruang ini menghilang. Pasien ini atas nama Ryuzaki. Apakah anda keluarganya?"

"Misa kekasihnya. Tapi... Ryuzaki..." Misa langsung lemas dan akhirnya pingsan. Light segera membopongnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maaf Suster, dia adalah kekasihnya, dan saya adalah temannya. Sebentar lagi kami akan kembali." Light pamitan pada perawat itu.

* * *

**Situasi di Wammy House**

L terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit Wammy House. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati, dia juga sudah dioperasi. Duduklah Watari, Near, Mello, dan Matt di kursi sebelah kasur L.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu L? Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Watari.

"Kami khawatir padamu kak L." Kata Mello mewakili teman-temannya.

L tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab...

"Tenang saja, aku sudah baikan. Tadi aku tertabrak sebuah mobil saat menyeberang di jalan. Yeah, mungkin aku kurang hati-hati."

"Lalu, apa kau akan kembali ke markas?"

"Tidak, Watari. Aku akan bersembunyi disini untuk sementara waktu."

"Sembunyi dari siapa? Apa aku perlu memasang keamanan ekstra disini?"

"Nanti kau akan kuberitahu. Cukup katakan saja pada setiap yang menanyakan keberadaanku, kalau aku tak ada disini." Setelah itu, L menguap kecil.

"Baiklah. Anak-anak, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Kak L butuh istirahat." Perintah Watari lembut pada ketiga anak-anak lucu tersebut.

Mereka bertiga menuruti perintah Watari. Lalu L membuka suara lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang bersembunyi dari Misa dan Light."

"Tapi untuk apa kau bersembunyi? Apa mereka menerormu?

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan diri dahulu sebelum bertemu mereka lagi. Tadinya aku sedang berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan sekarat, tapi keajaiban datang dan akhirnya aku bisa kabur kesini."

"Jadi seperti itu... Baiklah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat, aku ada di kantorku jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku." Ujar Watari, lalu dia meninggalkan L sendirian di bangsal itu.

"Misa, tunggu aku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih." Kata L seraya menarik selimut tebalnya. L lalu menutup mata pandanya dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya fanfic rencananya menjadi lanjutan dari salah satu fanfic ku yang sebelumnya, tapi karena kekurangan reviewers jadi kubuat fanfic ini menjadi fanfic yang baru. Bolehkah ini dilakukan? Aku juga tak tahu. Mohon maaf jika ternyata tidak boleh. Maaf juga bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fanfic ini, mohon yang mereview agar aku melanjutkan fic ini.

Dimohon reviewnya... :)


End file.
